Two Months
by Stripes of Scarlet
Summary: Two of the Hidden Leaf Village's jonin are leaving for two months, so that means two more ninja have to replace them. What are the things that can happen to the village in a few simple months? Especially when Kakashi is their guide...
1. Chapter 1

Shade- Idea just popped into my head while watching Naruto on YouTube.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Two Months

Three days after the event, the bells had died down, and the voices had quieted; the people of Konoha were starting to go back to their usual routines after the large hoopla that had occurred just that past Sunday. All the flowers were still alive even after being out of water for longer than desired, and they held the land together like a photo remembering the beautiful moment in these people's lives forever to come. A woman stood where she had just been several days before, and breathed in a deep fresh air filled sigh, and cracked a smile. Twiddling with her fingers as a nervous gesture, she couldn't help but feel anxious for her leaving Konoha, even if for only a month or two. Hm, she smirked at the statement, _''a month or two', not very decisive are you Asuma?' _

She turned back around, and looked at her village, just bouncing from the cool weather of spring, they were about to enter the hotter season of summer, where the streets were filled with tiny children eating strawberry pocky chasing after their mothers who were shopping for dinner. They were about to enter the season of parties, with fireworks and decadent food and beautiful dress… too bad she was to miss most of it. Taking a deep breath once more, she closed her eyes and brought her face to the morning sun, she had never been happier.

"Hey…" At the sound of a voice, she lowered her head and opened her eyes. Once again, she smiled.

"Asuma," She found herself coming into a natural feeling of comfort, and took a few steps forward to meet her husband where they had stood at their wedding.

"Are you ready Kurenai?" Asuma grabbed her by the arm in a playful manner, and looked into her eyes for a response. She nodded while trying to hide her teeth, but it was unsuccessful when Asuma wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and began to walk back into the village.

Later

"Sensei! Sensei! Wait!"

Back in the middle of the village, a large crowd was forming around two people who were about to set off out of Konoha. At the sound of the small voice, Kurenai turned to her left, and smiled at the sight of her students.

"Yes, Hinata?" Crouching down to the girl's level, she looked into the pure white eyes of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Um, I just wanted to," the shy girl brought her hand up to her mouth and looked down at the ground, realizing she had also caught the attention of several other people in the crowd, including one Naruto Uzumaki.

"What Hinata's trying to say, is that we all wish you well, and hope you have a good time on your honeymoon!" Kiba, the more boisterous of the Team 8 genin, spoke loudly while standing in between his two teammates. Akamaru barked in some sort of agreement with his master, appearing just out of his hood.

"Hm, hm, well thank you all. I'm going to miss you, and I hope you won't stop your training just because I'm gone." Standing back up, Kurenai looked back down at her students and saw that they would still work their hardest even while she was gone.

"Well, we should head off now if we want to get to that B&B in time for lunch." Asuma turned away from his own team and looked at his wife, more than anxious to leave. However, just as he had said his statement, his attention was turned back to one of his students.

"Lunch? I didn't get to have breakfast, I'm so hungry." Choji bent over and hugged his knees, rocking back and forth, just imagining the wonderful foods his sensei would be eating at the bed and breakfast. Asuma chuckled slightly, as did others in the crowd.

"Don't worry Choji," Asuma started to say as he placed a firm hand on one of Choji's shoulders, "I'll bring you back some good food, okay?" At the words, Choji shot back up with fire in his eyes and spoke of how he would hold his sensei to his word.

"Jeez, Choji, is food all you ever think about? You should be wishing Asuma-sensei a happy marriage!" Ino whacked Choji in the back of the head and folded her arms.

"Yeah, Choji, at the wedding, all you could talk about was the cake." Shikamaru spoke monotonously, and yawned soon after, having this meeting be too soon in the morning for him.

"Hey Asuma, what all is there to do at a bed and breakfast for a whole month?" Kakashi stood directly behind Asuma's students and spoke with an odd and obvious intention, successfully getting an angry scowl out of him.

"Kakashi…" It was Kurenai who spoke in her husband's defense, and gave Kakashi an angry glare.

"Kakashi-sensei! That's horrible!" Sakura stood to his left, and held her fist up at him, annoyed at his blatant rude statement.

"Oh come on little one, they're married now. It's high time we had little Asuma and Kurenai shinobi running around! How adorable that would be!"

The whole crowd couldn't help but give a great big sigh to Guy's words, and felt a little bit embarrassed for the new couple.

"Come now everyone, these two need to get going. They can't have a honeymoon with us still around." Tsunade, or Lord Hokage as most everyone called her now, stepped forward in the crowd and looked at the new husband and wife. "Take care you two, and don't worry about a thing while you're gone. Your teams will be taken care of and missions will be fine as well, just have a great time on your honeymoon." Giving a genuine smile to the two, she set her hands on their shoulders and led them toward the outskirts of the village, walking to where the gates stood.

As the two walked off in the face of the morning sun, they waved back at their comrades with one hand, while their remaining ones sat contently in each others grip.

Once the couple was finally out of sight, Tsunade turned to the crowd and asked to speak to Team 8 and 10. As everyone else dispersed, going back into the flow of the rest of the village, the six preteens stayed behind and waited for their Hokage to speak.

"We are all very happy for Asuma and Kurenai, but we still have you all to think about. Those two are expected to be gone for at least a month, if not two, so I have arranged for temporary teachers to come and train you while in their absence." Tsunade stood, and waited for the reaction. Shino and Hinata made no visual reaction to the news, but Kiba had somewhat of a displeased face, but said nothing. Shikamaru and Choji as well made no reaction; Shika because he was tired, and Choji because he was hungry. Ino on the other hand, made her feelings known.

"Another sensei? How's that gonna work? We won't be used to a new sensei!"

"Don't worry, I have asked two very skilled ninja to come and train you. Missions are slow, so all you'll really be doing is your normal training regime, but have a specially appointed jonin watching over you." As Tsunade tried to convince Ino, she saw that it was working because Ino didn't attempt to argue any more.

"Well who's it gonna be? I can't think of any other free jonin in this village who are willing to teach us, let alone two." Shikamaru spoke up, starting to get slightly interested in this situation; of course that interest would probably go away within the next few hours.

Tsunade made a slight smirk, "They are not of this village. I have asked two friends from other villages to come here. Don't worry, they're completely trustable, and know what their talking about when it comes to being shinobi, you'll be in good hands." As she spoke, Tsunade glanced down at Hinata and saw the nerves on her face. It appeared she didn't want another teacher. "They're also completely harmless; just don't get on their bad sides. They should be arriving sometime tomorrow, so you can take the rest of today off." Tsunade was finished, and was about to walk off, but another question filled her ear.

"Do these ninja know each other? Are they from the same village?" It was Shino; it seemed he was interested as well.

"Hm, no, they've never met actually. But I'm sure that won't raise any issues. Now, go off and enjoy your free time." At her words, the six young ninja turned around and went off into the village. As a wind blew through the Hokage's hair, she started to think for the first time how these two personalities would interact with each other_. 'But it doesn't matter,'_ she thought, _'because they won't be around each other while they train their teams.'_ Becoming slightly eager for the arrival of the two ninja, Tsunade took in a deep breath of the wind that hit her face. _'I haven't seen either of them since they were merely genin. I wonder what they are truly like now.'_ As she turned these thoughts over in her mind, the Hokage started back toward her village.

--

Shade- Not sure where it is exactly going, but I'll make it work. This always happens to me, I always think a story in large depth over the course of weeks or months, and end up writing one I only thought about for a couple of days. Oh well.

Oh yeah, the situation in this story isn't going to exactly follow the storyline in the anime. I'm having Tsunade be Hokage, but I'm having all the village be normal, Sasuke may pop up a couple times but completely normal. I haven't seen too many episodes after the chunin exams so I don't really know how all the characters fit together while Tsunade is Hokage.

Review if you wish, I would appreciate any commentary on your part.


	2. Chapter 2

Shade- Second chapter.

--

The day after Asuma and Kurenai had left, the Hokage had scheduled a meeting for all current jonin. She wanted to tell them a little bit about the incoming ninja who were going to be teaching two thirds of the rookie nine. In particular, the most important jonin she had to see was Kakashi, but of course, he was no where to be found.

"Kakashi is late… again." Tsunade closed her eyes and cracked her knuckles while growling under her breath. She looked back up and saw the rest of the jonin, they had been waiting there for twenty minutes, waiting for her to start. Sighing, she decided to start without Kakashi, and have someone else fill him in.

"Let's begin now, we shouldn't have to wait this long just because of one person. Now, the reason I have asked you here today is—" As Tsunade was in the middle of talking, a puff of smoke appeared in front of her, and the body of a certain jonin filled her vision.

"Hello all, sorry I'm late." Kakashi spoke in his usual nonchalant voice and looked into the eyes of the Hokage with his one. She could tell from its expression that he was smiling.

"Kakashi, address me appropriately, and stand back with the rest." Tsunade stuck her strong arm past Kakashi's head with a long, finely manicured fingernail pointing to where she wished him to be.

"Um, yes… Lord Hokage." Kakashi looked down, and stood back with the rest of the jonin. Huffing, Tsunade finally felt ready to begin.

"Alright now, let's get this meeting underway. If we had started at the time I had given we would be done now." Tsunade gave Kakashi a quick glance that he either seemed to not notice or not care the react to. "As you all should know by now, I have asked two jonin to come to Konoha and help with teaching Asuma and Kurenai's students. I hope you all will accept them, and show them the utmost respect while they are here, I hold them both very dear to me. So, if any of you make them feel uncomfortable, I will personally see to it that you and/or your team are to undertake all incoming D-rank missions, no matter the year and strength of your squad." With her words said, she scanned the room to see the look on all the ninja's faces, making sure she made it clear how she wanted them to act.

"Don't you think it is unfair that they get special treatment, Lord Hokage? We don't get treated like this…" Of course, the one ninja to talk against the Hokage was Kakashi. Tsunade smirked, and looked over at him.

"It seems you weren't listening, Kakashi. There was nothing in what I said that was unfair in the way I ask you to treat them. Therefore, it should be of the greatest ease to avoid those D-ranked missions. Besides, you aren't one to talk, Kakashi, we waited twenty minutes for you to arrive before starting."

"Hm, I never asked you to do that."

Tsunade growled a little under her breath, knowing Kakashi was just trying to make her angry. She decided to ignore his statement for now, and proceeded.

"The two of them are to arrive in three hours, I want you and all of your teams at the entrance of the village, to help welcome them. Now, we are finished. Are there any questions?"

One teacher, near the back, who had the hand he raised in full bandage, waited till the Hokage chose him.

"Yes, Isamu?"

"Lord Hokage, what are the names of these shinobi?"

Tsunade smiled again, and said "They can introduce themselves." Looking around, she saw no more hands. Seeing the meeting as nearly done, she said "That is all, you are dismissed." While the ninja started filling out normally, Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, stay here, I still need to talk to you." At hearing his name, Kakashi cocked an eyebrow and turned back around to look at the Hokage who was giving him a hard look.

Three Hours Later

At the gate to the village stood every genin team, their teacher, and other jonin who just wanted to see these new ninja. At the front, was Tsunade, who looked off into the long dirt road that led out of the village, waiting for the two to crest the horizon.

"I hope we don't get a hard ass as a teacher, Asuma was so calm all the time." Shikamaru was sitting on the ground in between his two teammates with his face covered by one of his hands. Yet again, he was tired.

"If you have that attitude, he'll probably be a hard ass just to you." Ino huffed at her team member and looked back out at the gate.

"How do you know it's a guy? It could be a kunoichi, and a really hot one at that!" Choji stood with a dazed look in his face as he imagined what she could look like.

_giggle "Choji, are you getting tired? I think you should sit down."_

Choji's mind was wandering off as he imagined a scantily clad, well endowed woman of his dreams. Then, his mouth began to water as he continued his dream.

"_Here Choji-san, Korean barbeque!"_

Choji's made up sensei was now hovering over a steaming plate of his favorite dish, and his mouth began to water further. Of course, Choji was the only person who could see her, so once he started to drool on Shikamaru, his dream ended.

"Hey! Choji! Stop that!" Shikamaru stood up quickly and brushed as much spit off of him as he could, and glared at Choji.

"Sorry Shikamaru, I was just imagining what it would be like to have a hot female sensei."

"Hm, women are so troublesome, even imaginary ones." Once again, Shikamaru took a seat back on the ground.

"That should be no worry for you Shikamaru, your sensei is a man." Tsunade still stood looking out at the gate.

"Oh…" Choji slumped over, having his dream be defeated.

"Are they both male?" Ino asked.

"No, one man, one woman." Just as she said the words, a figure appeared on the horizon. Only its silhouette was visible, but it was enough to catch the attention of everyone at the gate.

"One of them is here!" Naruto, who at first was slightly angry that he had to be at the gate to greet two strangers, was now interested in seeing them, wondering of their power.

Tsunade was straining her eyes to see who the person was, they were still not close enough to tell. However, there was something in the way the person walked, a fluid and gentle motion, which told her who it was. Smiling, she whispered, "Arashi."

The figure continued to walk, getting closer and closer to the main gate, the anticipation building as the person then set foot in Konoha Village. Suddenly, a large wind blew through the gates, causing some of the people waiting to cover their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by anything flying around. Finally, one of the two ninja everyone was waiting for had arrived.

Standing there was a tall man of twenty six years, with short, dark brown hair that poked up everywhere in natural spikes. His eyes were an enchanting crystal blue, with the skin of pale white, though not sickly looking. His clothes were dirty from the long trip, but fit him perfectly. With a pale blue color reflecting through from off his darker navy shirt, the group could see bandages surrounding his torso and upper arms, just ending above his elbows. He wore normal pants that were tied by bandages once they got to his upper ankle, and he wore the usual ninja sandals. He had no visual sign of wielding any sort of special weapons, but he carried his kunai and shuriken in a pouch he wore around his waist, with various other pockets. He looked around the mess of faces that were there to greet him and smiled, not being one to shy away from social situations. Finally, his eyes rested on Tsunade, who had a warm and genuine smile on as she looked at him.

"Tsunade-sama!" The man stepped forward and stuck his arms out to greet Tsunade, whom he hadn't seen in years. She greeted him the same way and stepped out to embrace the man who she still thought of as a boy.

"Arashi, I'm glad you made it safely." Coming out of their hug, Tsunade took a good long look at who he had grown into.

"Well, after getting your message, I knew I wouldn't let anything come in between seeing you again. I have to say, you look exactly the same as when you were last in my village!"

As the two talked, the others who had waited for the newcomers were now even more anxious to see the second appear. However, as they waited, they spilled all their interest in this Arashi.

"Arashi, let me introduce you to the team you will be watching over for the next month. Team 10, step forward." As asked, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji stepped forward.

"I am Ino Yamanaka!"

"I am Shikamaru Nara."

"I am Choji Akimichi!"

Arashi looked over the three students and smiled. After his other team back home all became chunin, and started leading their own squads, he had missed the fun it was to be a mentor to a group of kids.

"Hello you three, my name is Arashi Yamada." Arashi wore a huge smile on his face as he usually did when meeting new people, but the gesture wasn't shared with his new team. Looking at them, he could see suspicion and judgment in their eyes. They were sizing him up.

"So how strong are you? Where are you from anyway?" Shikamaru couldn't see any headband on this guy and still was slightly uncomfortable with the idea of someone else teaching him. What could _he_ teach them he thought. Again, Arashi smiled.

"I hail from the Land of Water. Um, I guess I'm pretty strong, I am a jonin." Arashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head, not sounding as if he were very sure of himself, thinking the question strange. He was as carefree and easy going as the water that flowed down a river.

'_He doesn't seem too confident, does he?'_ Kakashi was standing behind his own team and watching the scene play out just as everyone else was.

"Water hm, there isn't really much a water ninja can do to train us."

"Shikamaru, that's enough. You will give your sensei respect while he is here. I don't want to try and tolerate any negative feelings." Tsunade was getting on her last nerve just as Arashi spoke up.

"Ha-ha, that's all okay Tsunade-sama. I don't mind their hostility, it only makes sense having a new teacher and all." Just as Arashi had finished talking, a voice erupted from the large group of Konoha ninja.

"Look! There's someone else coming!" Sakura Haruno was the first to see the bobbing shadow coming down the path, just as Arashi had before. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned their attention back to the gate.

There, in the distance, was a smaller figure, walking quickly and briskly with noticeable force in its steps. Everyone was quiet as the person came closer. Tsunade, Arashi and Kakashi kept special focus on who they were to see.

'_Well this Arashi doesn't seem too bad. I don't think he'll be too much of a trouble to guide. But what about the other?'_ Kakashi was thinking about what Tsunade had told him earlier when she asked him to stay behind after the meeting, just as the sun was blocked out by clouds.

Three hours earlier

"Kakashi, I am going to be asking you a favor." Tsunade stood firm footed where she had been during the meeting and watched Kakashi closely as he perked up a little to hear what she was going to say. "Since you are the other team leader of the rookie nine along with Asuma and Kurenai, you will be in closer contact with our guests than the others. Therefore, I want you to act as a guide for them when you are all off teaching duty. Show them around the village, let them meet the people. I already have prepared housing for both of them, and I will tell them where to go, but I want you to escort them around town in the mean time. Do you think you can do that?" Tsunade ended her talk with a question that had a little bit of hostility in it, hoping Kakashi wouldn't say anything to get on her nerves. It took Kakashi a few seconds to think about the situation, till finally he spoke.

"I suppose I could."

Tsunade smiled triumphantly, and turned around, signifying that she was finished. Sensing this, Kakashi prepared to leave.

"Oh, one more thing."

Kakashi stopped and turned to Tsunade.

"Try not to be late while you're with them, okay?"

Present

Kakashi remembered what she had told him, and knew he couldn't make any promises. Then, with the constant jabber of his student Sakura, his attention was almost forced back to the gate, awaiting the last of the two new ninja arrivals.

"This one's a woman, like Lord Hokage said." Kiba had stepped forward, away from his own team impatient to see his new teacher. Shino stepped forward next with the same expression he always seemed to have. Finally, seeing her two teammates move, Hinata reluctantly took a step forward too and gazed at the figure entering through the gates. Then, the sun broke out from the covering clouds and shined down on everyone at the entrance to the village. At the gates, stood the second ninja. Tsunade smiled like she had at Arashi's entrance, seeing yet another old friend. She locked eyes with the figure at the gate, and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Hehehe," A somewhat deep womanly voice echoed out a laugh as she looked over the number of ninja that were there waiting for her. "Looks like you brought out the welcoming parade… Tsutsu."

The sun shone down on the new arrival, and everyone took in her presence. Standing a slightly higher than average five foot six, this twenty five year old donned light brown hair that reached several inches past her shoulders and brown eyes. Around her neck was her village headband, showing everyone that she was from the Village Hidden in the Rocks from the Land of Earth. She wore a reddish brown tank top with the kanji symbol for landslide on the back in bright red and black fingerless gloves that went up her forearm, stopping short of her elbows. She also wore a brown skirt, with bandages running down her thighs and high black boots that covered her shins. There was a pouch strapped to her right thigh that held her kunai and shuriken, and a belt around her waist just like Arashi. Wearing a smirk, she stepped forward and looked up at Tsunade.

"Jeez, Tsutsu, you don't age do you?"

"Hello Kaijin. Welcome to Konoha, how was your trip?" Tsunade stepped away again and stood looking down at the girl, amazed with her growth since she was merely a child.

"Boring. But I'm glad to finally be here, I can't wait to start training."

"Yes, let's introduce you to your team. Team 8, step forward." Tsunade and Kaijin stood shoulder to shoulder and watched the three genin introduce themselves.

"I am Kiba Inuzuka! This is Akamaru!"

"I am Shino Aburame."

"I am Hinata Hyuga."

"Glad to meet you kids, I am Kaijin Shimizu of the Village Hidden in the Rocks." Kaijin's voice was strong and a little bit overbearing. It was clear she wasn't one to second guess herself, if not be slightly arrogant. She looked at her three new students studying their appearances. She smirked. _'This is gonna be fun.'_ "So when do we start training?"

"You can set out with your team first thing tomorrow. But now, I'll show you two to your homes."

"Two? Oh, that's right, you called for another ninja. Who might that be?" Kaijin, not knowing any of the jonin from the village, looked around and spotted all the older ninja among the crowd. Looking around, she saw two men with sunglasses on, one in a green jumpsuit, a girl with short black hair, a silver haired man with his face for the most part covered, various other ninja, and a last man with striking blue eyes who stood closest. This man is the one who stepped forward.

"That would be me. I am Arashi Yamada of the Village Hidden in the Mist." Arashi bowed deeply to her.

"Okay, we can get all the formal introductions down later. I would like to have you two settle down, you both have traveled a long ways to get here. Kakashi, come help me settle them in." Tsunade glanced at Kakashi, giving him a reminder that he was their guide.

"Hm, yes Lord Hokage." Kakashi stepped forward, and stood in front of the six genin, facing the two new ninja and Tsunade.

"Okay everybody," Tsunade looked over the group and continued, "back to town."

--

Shade- Ah, had a hard time trying to end that. Well, that's the entrance of my new characters. As for the names; Arashi means storm, Kaijin means ash (I was considering Koishi (pebble), but then I realized the names all ended in –shi, and that just gets annoying). Also, Tsutsu, which is Kaijin's nickname for Tsunade, means gun.

Review if you feel like it.


End file.
